Hereditary
by DeadFromSin
Summary: ygohp Ryou is unexpectedly sent a letter informing him of his second or so cousin, Fleur Delacour, his new guardian as of nine o’clock that morning.


**Prologue**

**What Do We Do?**

* * *

"A veela?"

Around a large cheery wood table sat ten highly ranked individuals who worked in the Department of Humanoid Magical Creatures. Each of them held the same manila folder, which, inside contained the same information, and that same information was viewed the same by all of them, and that same conclusion was not good.

"Half veela actually. His father was a squib after all," the man beside him supplied.

The tallest of the ten and the most observant, Michael, sent a glare over to him, "_Is _a squib, he isn't dead yet John."

John glared back. They were brothers and as such, it was only natural that they had to demoralize, debase, humiliate, show up, put down, and generally make fun of each other publicly. "Well he might as well be for all the help he's been in raising the kid."

"Now Jonathan we have no right to judge," piped in Sandy. As the only female in the department, it had become her unofficial duty to make sure that the few hotheads in the office behaved. Men, as sexist as it was, tended to listen to pretty women over old hairy paper pushers.

Jonathan however seemed to be in one of his moods, and didn't calm down, as he usually would, at her soothings.

"We sure as hell do! Do you know what kind of position this is going to put us in with the M.S.?"

"We'll just have to explain the situation to them, I'm sure that-"

She was cut off, "_ they'll understand_? Yes, I'm _sure_ they will. We'll just go up to them and tell them that the heir to their kingdom is not only completely unaware of any of his princely obligations but that he also doesn't know he's anything other then a normal muggle." His voice came out in a mixture of anger and frantic disbelief, he whipped his hand around in large careless sweeps nearly hitting the aurora next to him.

He continued to rant, "They'll of course get angry, and then they'll ask questions. And those questions will lead to the fact that his squib of a father, who is currently under our government so this makes it all our fault, didn't tell him anything about his mother or her heritage and then POOF, we're at war... again!"

"Please calm yourself sir,anger wont help us solve this problem any faster." This came from one of the aforementioned 'old and hairy paper pushers'.

"Yes lads, I'm sure there is a reasonable solution for all of this that puts both parties' best interests into light." The head of the office Chuck Barryworth, a self-proclaimed genius that leached off of other people's ideas. He had gotten his high ranking by a continuous line of plagiarisms and memory charms (much like Lockheart). He was not very well liked for obvious reasons.

A pause settled over the conference room where the ten associates sat. Finally, another 'paper pusher', this one much older and wiser, spoke up and solved the problem with two simple words.

"A tutor."

"What?" asked Chuck.

"A tutor, we assign him someone who'll teach him the ways of his clan until he's eighteen and is ready to accept the throne." The 'paper pusher's' name was Galvin Lutrate he was from an old pure blood family that originated in Greece. He was a good friend with the doorman but besides that he socialized very little with the people in his section.

"And just who would this person be exactly? You know that the boy is as much ours as theirs, if we let a veela train him then he'll be lost to us." Michael 'The Observant' asked.

"I don't believe that'll be a problem."

"And why's that?" John 'The Moody' asked.

"Because, I already have the perfect person picked out for this assignment."

Since very few people knew Galvin Lutrate, further than his name and ranking, they wouldn't know of his time spent in France. He went there every winter to eat the specially cooked kneazle in wine sauce, and spent many a days at art museums, muggle and wizarding alike.

It came by no surprise to him that one day in _Jo Terunames,_ a fancy wizarding restaurant that could only be seen by the old and wizened, that he came across a wonderfully large woman who ran an aspiring school called Beauxbaton Academy. It was because of this companionship that he had seemingly thought of the perfect answer.

"And this would be _who_ exactly?" Chuck 'The Cheat' asked.

Galvin gave a small unnoticeable smile as he recalled a conversation he had had a few years back when him and his lady friend had conversed about his job and various interbred students she had housed in her school.

"Headmistress Madame Maxime's old protégé, Miss Fleur Delacour."

* * *

AN I know that Harry Potter and Yugioh crossovers are overdone, but I don't much care. It'll be different I promise. Anyway I know I'm a crappy writer so if I'm doing anything wrong or you have a suggestion on how I can improve then _please_ tell me.

I used to be okay at all this but then I reached the ninth grade and we stopped all creative writings and instead did essay after essay after essay. So yeah, I'm knew to all this. So please review and tell me where I'm messing up, because I know I am.


End file.
